


Search & Rescue

by a1_kitkat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Season 2 Episode 12 'Fragments'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search & Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Tis my first TW fic... So might not be very good... Is also un-betaed
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them to feed my wicked obsession... That being said, I thank RTD & the BBC for helping to create this obsession
> 
> Posted to LiveJournal: July 10th, 2009

Jack and Gwen slowly made their way through the debris, calling out to their fallen team mates. The captain fell silent, listening for signs of life. The fact that Tosh had survived gave him hope that Ianto and Owen were both okay too.

"We'll find them, Jack" Gwen insisted.

She could tell her boss was worried, fearing for the lives of his team. Gwen looked at his face and saw the amount of worry that he was trying to conceal from her.

"He'll be okay" she whispered.

Jack turned to her, about to say something, when a shout reached his ear. He turned, his coat flowing out behind him, and he hurried through the now destroyed warehouse.

"Ianto?" he shouted. "Ianto?"

As he rounded the corner, he saw the young Welshman buried under a mound of rubble. Jack hurried to Ianto's side and lifted off a piece of metal. He reached down and put his arm around the younger man. He was vaguely aware of Gwen offering a hand to pull Ianto to his feet. As he tried to support the Welshman, Ianto let out a gasp of pain.

"You okay?" Jack asked, unable to mask the concern in his voice.  
"My shoulder" Ianto replied, not meeting Jack's eye. "I think it's dislocated"  
Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Could they really be that lucky? Only an injured shoulder?  
"Can you take this?" Jack asked, knowing what he needed to do and hoping Ianto was up for it.  
"Yeah"  
"Take a deep breath"

Not wanting to harm Ianto but unable to prevent it, he snapped the younger man's arm back into place as Ianto let out another scream of pain. The moment passed and Ianto was quick to enquire about Tosh & Owen. Jack explained the situation then sent Gwen to find Owen. 

Once Gwen had turned away, Jack placed his hand on Ianto's chest.  
"You okay?" he asked again. Ianto nodded. "You alright?"  
"What happened to Tosh?"  
"She's trapped"  
"But she's okay?"  
"She will be, once we get her out"  
"Rhys is with her?"  
Jack paused for a moment. "He gave Gwen a lift"  
"And he's still here?"  
"We need all the help we can get right now" 

As they walked, Ianto appeared shaky on his feet. Jack reached out and caught the younger man as he tripped. Being careful of his injured shoulder, the captain pulled Ianto to him and hugged him. 

"I'm fine, Jack" Ianto whispered as he buried his face in Jack's neck.  
"I know" Jack replied before placing a kiss on the top of Ianto's head.

For a moment, they stood completely still. Jack's arms around Ianto, the younger man closed his eyes. They both knew there was a sense of urgency in getting to Tosh but Jack just wanted to hold Ianto, just for a second.  
The young Welshman pulled away first. He reached up and tenderly placed his hand on Jack's cheek.

"We should go" Ianto said. "Tosh needs us" 

Jack nodded. His hand still on Ianto's waist, he helped the younger man through the carnage of the warehouse. They moved quickly, Jack being careful not to allow any more harm to come to his team mate... His co-worker... His lover... 

"I was thinking about you" Ianto said. "About the night we first met"  
Jack smiled, remembering their first encounter like it was yesterday.  
"You were cute" Jack laughed, easing the tension of the situation they were in. "Liked the outfit"  
"You did?"  
"If it wasn't for that weevil I'd just knocked out, I would have had you against that tree in no time"  
"I wouldn't have let you"  
"But you would have wanted it" 

They both fell silent. They continued walking; Jack knew Tosh and Rhys weren't too far away now and that they'd have Tosh out in no time.

"I'm sorry" Ianto whispered.  
"For what?" Jack asked, glancing sideways at Ianto.  
"I never intended on misleading you..."  
"Ianto-"  
"That second night, I thought you were going to kiss me... And I would have let you if it meant helping her"  
"I know"  
"I'm sorry"

Rhys was in sight by now but Jack turned and looked the younger man directly in the eyes. He held Ianto's gaze for a moment, wanting the Welshman to see how sincere he was.

"It's in the past now" Jack insisted. "You did what you thought was right... And I don't blame you for that. If anything, I learned how truly loyal you are which is why I don't regret giving you this job"  
"So, you didn't hire me just because I look good in a suit?"  
"No... Not *just* because"

 

"Jack!" Tosh called. Rhys must have told her he was near.  
"Tosh" Ianto greeted her. He dropped to his knees and reached out to take her hand.  
"Ianto!" 

Jack could hear the relief in her voice.  
"It's okay" Jack assured her. "We'll have you out of there in no time" 

As the older man began to move pieces of debris, he blinked back a tear of relief. There was still no sign of Owen yet but both Tosh and Ianto had survived. He was hopeful that Owen would pull through too. Jack promised himself that he'd find whoever had done this to them... To his team... To his friends... And he would make them pay.


End file.
